Born in the light Trapped in the darkness
by cocobobo10
Summary: A girl is born in the light. Later, she eventually does something to get herself in a cage in the depths of hell. What will happen when she meets two very different yet very similar groups of people? OC X Goku.  other pairings later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

All I see is the color white. When I look down to try to see my body for what seems like the hundreth time, all I see is the same color. Boring old white.

Then, I start to see another color far away. Then again, you can't really tell distances that well when you're constantly surrounded by one color all the time. The color, which turns out to be yellow, starts to get closer.

One moment I am surrounded in white and lonliness, the next I am surrounded by yellow and feel nothing but pain. But, thankfully, the pain soon subsides and I am surrounded by many different colors.

When I look up, I can see a long stretch of blue that never seems to end, white puffy things that now and then inturupt the blue, and the my right is a blinding mix of yellow and white that hurts my eyes to look at for very long.

The moment I see this blinding color, something comes up to protect my eyes from it. I follow the tan object the end at what looks like another tan object. I tried to follow that but found out soon that I couldn't move my head anymore in the direction.

"Yes my daughter, that hand, arm, and shoulder are yours as well as the rest of the body." I heard a female voice say. It sounded like the woman was smiling. I looked over to see who said that.

"Who said that?" I asked. Then I stopped as I heard my own voice for the first time.

"Look behind you my daughter" the voice said again.

I turned around to see a woman who looked beautiful. She was tall and had what looked like black silk hanging down from her head. What she was wearing was pretty too. She had on a white top that was sleeveless, a white skirt that cut at a 'v' near her waist and was wearing golden anklets.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"To others I am the Goddess of Mercy. To you, I am mother." Mother said.

"What did you mean when you said that the objects that seem connected to one another are mine? What are they exactly?" I asked mother.

"You see this?" she held up the object that protected my eyes from the blinding color mix.

"Yes?"

"It's called a hand. Almost all creatures that live use these things to either eat or do many other things." She explained. "And this long one that's connected to the hand? It's called an arm."

"What does it do mother?"

"I don't know exactly what it's meant for but it can be used for many things just like the hands."

"hands? You mean I have two of them?"I asked.

"Yes sweetheart. You have two of almost everything. Two eyes, two ears, two hands, two arms, two legs, and two shoulders."

I looked at her with a quetioning look.

"these," she patted what the arms were connected to, "are shoulders. These," she pulled at what I was listening through, "are ears. The things that you can see with are eyes. Now stand up." She said.

She pulled me up.

"Look down. Those two things that you're standing on are called legs. Now the things that you have of are your nose, your mouth, and most importantly, your heart. You have to be sure to take care of that one the most." Mother told me.

"Why mother?" I asked.

"Because my daughter, if your heart ever gets hurt, you'll die. You don't want that to happen now do you?"

"No mother! I don't want to ever die!" I nearly yelled.

"Good. Now, why don't we head over to your new home and get you some clothes? Might as well give you a name while we're at it. What would you like to be called?" mother asked as we started to walk towards a large building.

"You mean daughter's not my name?" I asked.

"No no child. What I mean when I call you that is that you are related to me." Mother said while laughing. I liked that sound. I decided right then and there that I would do anything to make mother laugh but at the same time make her proud of me.

"Oh. Well then, uh…"I tried but failed at thinking up of a name.

"How about Sabrina? It's cute yet it also sounds powerful."

"Yes mother. I like that name a lot. Sabrina." I said the name with a smile. Yes. I really do like that name.

"Sabrina it is!" she said as we then aproached a big door that led into her home and my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sabrina! Can you come to the living room for a minute?" my mom called.

"Sure mom. Be there in a sec.!" I yelled as I put my shoes on.

As I got out the door that leads from my room to the hallway, I started to think about the past three years of my life and how good they've been.

"Sabrina. Welcome to your first and hopefully only home!" my mother shouted as I heard people yelling 'welcome home!' to me.

"This is my home?" I asked in awe. The place was beautiful! No matter where I looked I couldn't find anything that wasn't gorgeous about the place. And the people in the house were really pretty too.

"Yes Sabrina. This is your home. And will always be your home unless you do something naughty understand?" mother said.

"Yes I understand. I'll be a good girl and never get into any trouble." I told her.

"Promise?" mother as she held out her pinky. I just gave her a confused look as I stared at the little finger.

"It's called a pinky swear. Here give your littlest finger on your right hand. There, now it's a pinky promise."

"Okay mother. I promise." I said.

Then I went to visit all the guests who came to what I later found out was called my welcoming party. Later they all gave me gifts and we all ate cake. My mother had sneakily put some cake on my nose and they took a picture of it and we all laughed.

"So how do you like your party Sabrina?" a guy named Goujun asked me.

"I like it a lot. All the people here are very nice." I yawned.

"Are you tired?" Goujun asked.

"Yeah a little."

"I'm going to go get your mom so she can show you where your room is ok?" Goujun asked.

"Alright." I said after giving another loud yawn.

"Goujun says your tired. Is that true my little Sabrina?" mother said as she approached a few minutes later.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired."

"Okay. I'll show you to your room now then." Mother said.

"Alright." I said as I got up and followed my mother down a hallway and up a few flights of stairs.

"Here we are." Mother said as she finally opened a door.

"Wow! It's huge!" I whispered. My mother chuckled.

"Yes it is. For right now I'll show you to your bed. Come along Sabrina." Mother said.

"Coming!" Mother showed me to my bed. My bed was beautiful! It was a pretty shade of blue and had see-through curtains hanging around it. On the walls to the side of it were pictures of dolphins, whales, and sharks.

"It's so pretty!" I said as I ran to my bed to feel the texture of it.

"Indeed. Now here are some pajamas for you. I want you to change into them and then climb into your bed." Mother told.

"Ok." I said as I changed into the pretty blue pajamas. They felt so smooth as I put them on. And I told my mother so.

"That's because their made out of silk. Silk is the most comfortable fabric there is both here and on the world below." Mother explained.

"Oh. Mother?" I said when I got into my bed.

"Yes Sabrina?"

"What's the world below like? Is it nice like it is up here?" I asked. Mother pulled the cover to my shoulders when I laid down.

"I've only been down there once and that was about 97 years ago. And I didn't go very far. In fact, I went just outside the gate then came back up here."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well, to tell you the truth I only went down there to capture someone who managed to escape when he was supposed to be captured by our army."

"Where is he now?"

"Such a curious child. How about I tell what you want to know in the morning if you go to sleep now?" mother offered.

"Ok. I won't forget though."

"Okay. Good night Sabrina." Mother laughed as she bent down to kiss my forehead.

"Good night mother." I said as I rolled onto my side and shut my eyes.

That first night of my life, I dreamt of the guy my mother spoke of. I dreamt that he was big and strong and mean looking. Someone possibly no one would want to mess with. Near the end of my dream, I saw that he fell to knees when he saw my mother and willingly followed her back to heaven.

"Mom! I'm going to go train with Goujun now!" I told mom as I started to head out the door. It has been almost a whole year since I came to heaven.

"Okay Sabrina! Make sure your back by dinner though okay?" mother yelled.

"Okay mom!" I said as I ran out the door and headed over to the place where Goujun (the dragon king of the western sea) worked.

"Goujun! I'm here and ready to train!" I said as I opened Goujun's door after he said 'come in'.

"Good. Then why don't we head out to where the army trains? That way you'll have almost the same experience of training as they do." He said.

"What do you mean by 'almost'?" I asked politely as we started to head over to the training grounds.

"I mean that you're a bit too small to be lifting some of the things they have to lift."

"Oh. Okay." I said. Even though I'm about 4 feet and 6 inches tall already, I didn't argue with Goujun. Him and I have been friends since I first came here a year ago. Apparently, he's been pestering my mom since that first night to train me. I never heard him ask so every time it comes I just laugh and my mom says that I wasn't the one who was being pestered and that makes me laugh even more.

"Here's where I'll be training you from now on Sabrina!" Goujun said as we walked into a big square in the middle of the building. I saw lots of weights in one corner and a lot more mats that covered the rest of the floor.

"Wow. It's so big!" I whispered. Goujun just laughed as he headed towards the weights and I followed.

"I want you to try to lift these weights. They're only ten pounds." He said as he handed me a pair of weights. I lifted them without even trying.

"Is this all I have to do with the weights? This is easy!" I said.

"Huh. I thought that would have been tough. Well, how about these twenty pound weights?" he said as he handed me a different set of weights. I put the ones I held already and tried the new ones. I did the same with them.

"These are really easy too. Oh, how about those! Those look heavy!" I said as I put down my weights and headed over to a different pair.

"Those are a hundred pounds Sabrina. You sure you want to try those?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Let me try! Let me try!" I said as I picked them up.

"These are easy too!" I said. My bracelets and anklets jangled when I put the weights down.

"What are those on your wrists and ankles?" Goujun asked me.

"What? Oh, these are my bracelets and anklets that were there when I was born. Their really light though." I told him.

"Would you mind if I picked you up for a second?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. Then he tried to pick me up. I could see his muscles working hard as he tried to pick me up.

"That's weird. I can't pick you up. You yourself look light, not heavy. I think those pieces of jewelry are heavier than you think they are. Why don't you try to pick up those weights?" he said as he pointed to a pair of big weights.

"How much do those weight?" I asked astonished by their size.

"I'll tell you after you attempt to lift them."

"Okay." I said as I headed over to the huge weights. They were half my size! But that didn't stop me from lifting them with a little difficulty.

"This isn't that hard." I yelled as I kept lifting them over my head and back to my shoulders.

I looked back to see almost everyone in the area staring at me with their mouths dropped.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"S-Sabrina. Those weights are at least 10,000 pounds. How are you able to lift them?" Goujun said.

"Really? They don't feel like much. It is a little harder than the others I tried, but not severely hard." I said.

"Head on over to the mats now. I want to see how fast you can get." Goujun told me.

"Ok." I said as I skipped on over to where he was.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled as I went through my door.

"Hi! How was training?" she asked.

"It was great! I can lift over 10,000 pounds and I'm faster than all the guys in the army! They said it was too bad this one guy called Goku was in punishment in the world below! Who is this Goku guy anyway? The way the guys described him, he sounded strong." I told my mom.

"He was and I believe is still strong and good hearted. He was just about a few months younger than you when he was told to be captured. Do you remember that story I told you your first full day here?"

"Yeah. I remember it."

"Well, he's the guy in the story who was successful in the escape."

"Oh." I said

"Why don't you go into your room and get ready for dinner?" mom asked me.

"Ok mom." I said as I went to my room.

"There she is! Get her!" I heard a voice say. What they had shouted had just snapped me out of my memories. I saw three guys come towards me and saw two guys holding my mother down.

"What are you doing to my mom!" I shouted as I dodged the guys who were trying to get me.

"We're just making sure that she won't help you escape like that kid Goku did." One of the guys who were holding my mom said.

"Why would I escape? Am I in trouble or something?"

"Yes you're in big trouble Sabrina." One of the guys who were trying to get to me said.

"What did I do?" I asked as I dodged yet again.

"You are accused of killing two guards who were in charge of guarding God last night." The other guy who was holding my mom said.

"I was asleep last night! I don't ever remember waking up and doing such a thing. I do however remember having a nightmare about killing two guys." I said.

"Then you must have killed them in your sleep which is still no excuse! Ha! Got you! You little twerp!" Another one of the guys who were going after me said.

They had finally got and had got my hands behind my back.

"You're coming with us Sabrina!" they said as they dragged me away from my mother.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you taking me!" I shouted.

"That's none of your business!" a guy on my left shouted right back at me.

"I think it is my business since your taking me there! I'm pretty sure that I have a right to know where I'm being taken to!" I shouted at him.

"You insulent little brat! You should learn your place and not talk to your superiors like that!" he replied.

"Just tell me where the fuck your taking me and I'll shut up," I shouted.

"You little bitch! I'm not telling you anything!" he yelled.

"Fine! Then I'll just keep yelling at you until someone tells me where the fuck you people are taking me to!" I shouted.

I kept yelling insults at him while he kept doing the same to me. It went on like that until we all reached our destination.

"Damn it! I can't stand it anymore! Shut the hell up! Both of you!" the guy in front of me shouted.

It seemed like he was in charge of the group that captured me because the guy I was having a shouting conversation with had shut up.

"Sabrina, we are taking you to a judge. We are going to see wheather or not you are guilty. If you are guilty, they are going to find a suitable punishment for you," the leader of the group camly explained.

"What kind of punishment will I get if I am guilty?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's not up to me to decide your punishment," he said before he opened the door that was in front of us. I didn't even notice that we had stoped let alone notice that there was a door.

"Guys, go ahead and take her to her seat. Johnathan, walk with me," the leader guy said.

"Yes sir," they all said.

The guy I was yelling at earlier stayed behind and walked with the leader guy.

"You need to learn to control your anger Johnathan," the leader guy said.

"I couldn't help it. That bitch was getting on my nerves with her yelling," Johnathan said.

"First, she's only 3 years old. She can't help but yell to get attention. Second, you didn't have to answer her. You could've let me answer her and quiet her down. What I did before was what you should have done. All you have to do is speak calmly with these little ones and they will stay calm as well. So from now on, learn to control your anger," leader guy said.

By the end of that conversation, the guys that were walking with me had got me to my chair. Everyone sat down and let the trail begin.

"What are the charges on this little girl?" the judge asked.

"She is charged of killing two people your honor," one of the guys who captured me said.

"Is this true little Miss?" judge asked.

"I don't remember doing any killing your honor. I did, however, have a dream about accidentally killing two guys," I said.

"That still is no excuse," Johnathan shouted pointing his finger at me.

"Johnathan, calm yourself," leader guy warned.

The trial went on. It ended up with Johnathan being thrown out after a series of yelling coming from the both of us. Leader guy had followed Johnathan out and soon after we all heard someone being beat up for embarrising someone.

After that the jury people had found me guilty of my charges.

"Well, let's see. We can't do anything too rough since she is just a child," judge said. It took him a few moments to figure out what to do with me.

I could hear my mom crying behind me. She had been there the whole time and started to cry when the jury found me guilty.

"How could they do this to an innocent little girl?" she cried.

"I've got it! Sabrina, you will spend 400 years in a cage in hell! That should suit quite nicely," the judge decided.

"What!" my mother yelled.

"How could you do this to her! She's just a child! I hope that you realize that she was born out of light itself! Sending her to hell, the darkest of all places, is an extremely bad idea!" mother yelled at the judge.

"Then maybe 400 years in total darkness will make her not kill anyone ever agian," the judge camly replied.

My mother kept yelling at the judge. She kept saying how stupid he was for doing this and that he would pay if I was hurt at all during my stay in hell.

I was just crying the whole time. Little did I know, that's basically all I would be doing during my stay in hell.


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or any of its characters. I only own the plot and my characters.

"When am I going to my punishment?" I asked.

"Soon, the judge said that you didn't need to pack anything. So don't bother," leader guy said.

"Oh. Alright," was all I said as I shifted my gaze to the ground.

We were just outside the court room while they were figuring out who would be the one to bring me to hell.

"Just a bit of advice, seeing as you are as you are. I suggest not laughing or showing any happiness while down in hell," leader guy said.

"Why not? What do you mean I am as I am?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said as Goujun came out from the court room.

"I'm sorry Sabrina. I tried reasoning with the judge. He just wouldn't listen," Goujun apologized.

"It's fine Goujun. I'll be fine. Once my sentence is done, I'll be right back up here. I promise!" I said as I gave a thumbs up.

"Please don't make promises you can't keep," I thought I heard him say as he turned away. I thought I saw a tear threatening to come out from his eye. I also saw a look of sadness in his eyes.

_What does he mean 'please don't make promises you can't keep'? _I thought to myself.

"C'mon Sabrina. Time to go to hell," leader guy said.

"Wait! Don't I get to see my mom?" I said as I jumped away from him.

"Sorry, but that's not going to be possible,"

"Why not!"

"C'mon you!" Johnathan yelled.

He forcefully turned me around so that my back was facing him. He grabbed my wrists so that they were touching and he put something that felt like metal around them.

"Johnathan…" leader guy sighed.

"You don't need to do that. You know as well as I do that she'll come peacefully without the handcuffs. Plus, let's just say in some alternate universe, that she didn't come peacefully. She would be able to get out of those handcuffs. You're not strong enough to stand up against her," leader guy explained.

"Yeah. I know that. I just love seeing her in cuffs," Johnathan brilliantly explained.

Leader guy just sighed.

"Sabrina. Would you mind being in handcuffs?" Leader guy asked me.

"What are handcuffs?" I asked.

"They're just some metal thing that keeps you from using your hands freely," he explained.

"Oh. Then I don't mind." I said.

"Okay. Then let's go."

We started walking and soon started desending a lot of stairs.

It seemed like forever until we finally reached a platform.

Flames started to appear around me.

One of the flames go too close to me and almost got me. I cowered away.

I heard Johnathan laugh behind me.

_Not funny _I thought to myself.

We walked down a long hallway. It seemed like about an hour until our group stopped.

"Sorry Sabrina. But we're going to have to leave you here. Try to be a good girl ok?" leader guy said.

"Ok Mr. Leader guy." I said. He smiled a sad smile.

"Good bye Sabrina." Some of the other guys in leader guy's group said.

Others said, " Have a nice life Sabrina. Live long and happy."

Johnathan said nothing.

They all started to back away until I couldn't see them any more.

The moment they disappered, I heard something that sounded like metal falling above me.

I put my hands over my head to keep it from hurting me.

It fell then sounded like it met ground.

I slowley opened my eyes and put down my hands. I looked around to see metal bars all around me. I went over to one of the sides look through the strange metal bars.

"So, Sabrina. You're finally here huh?" a deep voice asked.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Where are you?" I asked.

"Such a nosy little brat. Fine. I'll answer your stupid little questions." The deep voice replied.

"Firstly, turn around for I am behind you. Second, I know all of my 'residents' " he chuckled as he said this word, "names'. And thirdly, I am the devil. Head guy of hell."

"Oh," was all I said when I went to the side of the metal bars that he was on.

"Kid, do you like cupcakes?" Devil guy asked.

My face lite up.

"Yea!" I said with a smile on my face.

_Maybe hell won't be so bad. I get cupcakes after all!_

"STOP THAT!" devil guy yelled. Suddenly, the flames around the metal bars went up and I yelped. Also, to top it off, I saw this crazy looking demon try to get me through the bars.

I wound up on my butt in the center of the area of the metal bars.

"What? What did I do?" I whispered. Terified.

"Don't you DARE ever smile in my presence!" Devil guy screamed.

"What about my cupcakes?" I whispered even quieter. So quiet that I doubt he heard.

But he did hear me.

"You! Demon!" the crazy deman turned around.

"Yes?"

"Don't kill her. You may hurt her, but she has to survive at least 400 years. Got it?" Devil guy said.

"Yes sir!" the demon turned around smirking at me as the metal bars on his side got lifted up.

He walked into my area and pounced at me as the bars came back down.

I never got my cupcakes.

But I did learn to never EVER smile or laugh anyone's prescence. At least while I was in hell.

And the beating that demon gave was not the worst of the beatings yet to come.

I don't think mommy ever visited.

I don't think she was allowed to.

So, I spent the rest of my stay in hell in darkness.

Got beatings frequently.

And never got my cupcakes.

Boy, was I ever wrong about hell.

It's everything people say about it.

Horrible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: whohoo! Five chapters in five days!**

**Gojyo: hey, when am I gonna make an apperance? **

**Me: You'll come in soon Gojyo… just be patient.**

**Goku: Yeah Gojyo! Just be patient!**

**Gojyo: Shut up baka monkey! You're not part of this conversation!**

**Goku: what did ya say! Why don't you make me shut up!**

**Me: -_-'**

**Sabrina: cocobobo10 does not own saiyuki. She only owns the plot and OC s**

I don't know why I'm here.

I don't know how I got here.

All I know, is roughly who I am.

And where I am.

I know that my name is Sabrina and that I am in hell.

I am locked up inside a cage and am torchered on a daily basis.

Well, I would say that, except you can't really tell the difference between day and night down here in hell.

The devil used to let this demon guy beat me up whenever I would smile or laugh or anything else cheerful.

Now, I never smile or laugh.

I don't even know what the word 'joy' means anymore.

According to the devil, his joy is when he sees me cry and cower in fear.

Currently, I am sitting in the middle of my cage. It feels like I've been down here forever. When will I be allowed out of here? Can someone please help me?

I kept thinking these questions. In fact, I prayed for someone to answer my prayers.

Please, someone, anyone. Just answer my prayers and come save me.

"Sabrina!" I fliched.

"Y-yes Mr. Devil?" I stuttered.

"Were you praying just now?" he voice seemed to echo loudly.

"N-no!" I said.

"Demon! Time for the usual!" the devil summoned.

A side of the cage started to lift up and the demon came in and did his usual,

A bunch of punches, a few kicks to the stumach, and some slices almost all over my body.

_Someone! Please save me!_ I screamed in my head.

**Someone else's POV:**

"Hey, I'm hungry!" a girl with black hair said.

"Dude! You've said that like fifteen times now! We get it! Now shut the hell up!" a girl with red hair said.

"Don't tell me what to do!"the black haired girl said.

"Ugh." I sighed.

_It's like this every fucking day! One of them comlains, then the other tells 'em to shut up. Then they both start fighting and eventually I am the one to blame. What the hell? _ I thought to myself.

"Keep whining and I'll shove my foot up your whininy little-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled at them.

"MAKE US!" they yelled back.

"Don't tempt me." I said.

They started to cower back.

God those two are annoying. Even for demons.

Yeah that's right.

The black haired girl is a demon known as Amaya(Night rain). She has grey eyes. Her hair goes down to the middle of her back and even though she's a demon, she looks human. She has a power limiter that looks like an anklet. She can be real annoying and lazy. But when you get down to it, she's funny, nice, and pretty damn skilled on the batttlefield. We all are.

The red haired chick is a half-demon known as Minori(Truth). Her hair is kinda short. Since she is a half-demon, her eyes are red as well as her hair. Unlike Amaya, she doesn't need a power limiter to stay sane. She is also very annoying, sometimes more annoying than Amaya, she's lazy, she's been with a lot of guys. And I mean a LOT of guys. She doesn't neccesarilly have a lot of boyfriends since the three of us travel, but at every town we're in, she always manages to snag a guy. She is also very truthful however, just like her name implies. We have never once heard her lie to anyone unless it was extremely necessary. Like in a life or death situation. Just like Amaya, she is also pretty nice at times and pretty skilled on the battlefield.

"Come on you two. We have to get moving," I told them. Sometimes, I swear I'm the only adult. Don't get me wrong, I do love to just hand loose sometimes and go partying with these two, just not at every fucking town we stop at.

"Alright, Naomi," they said. We started to once again head in the direction we were headed.

I'm Naomi. I have blond hair that goes to my shoulders. My eyes are darkish blue. I am a human who is in charge of a kung-fu acadamy. Recently, I have been hearing someone crying in the distance. They keep saying, "Someone! Help me!" It gets kinda annoying when I'm trying to meditate. So I decided recently to find Amaya and Minori to come with me to find this poor sould who needs help. I was born in a shrine and was raised to believe and budhism. So I _was _supposed to be a nun. But then I got angry at someone one day and long story short, I got kicked out of the shrine for beating someone up and making them cry. So now I teach mainly girls on how to defend themselves against perverted guys.

"Help me! Please, someone please save me!" that voice said again.

"Have you heard the voice lately Naomi?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah, I just heard it. They sound really close," I said.

"Well, then let's hurry to where you heard it!" Minori suggested. We headed off.

Me: BTW, those who are reading this, I basically don't know anything about buddhism, so if I say something that's incorrect, please tell me.

**Gojyo: I'm not in this one.. **

**Goku: too bad kappa. Now shut up and let the author do her thing!**

**Goyjo: why don't you make me shut up?**

**Naomi: SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU! God, I swear you're almost as worse as the two I'm traveling with!**

**Me:Why can't we all just get along?**

**Gojyo: I will when I'm finally in a chapter!**

**Me: Fine! How about I add you, Goku, Sanzo, and Hakkai in the next chapter? Will you behave then?**

**Gojyo:yes**

**Sabrina: -_-' once again, cocobobo10 does not own saiyuki. Reviews are much appriciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey people! Here comes another chapter coming your way!**

**Goyjo: Hey! I'm still not in this story yet! How long are you going to deprive the lady's of my pressense?**

**Me: Just be patient Gojyo! You and sanzo and hakkai and goku will all be in the story soon enoungh! So take a chill pill!**

**Goku: yeah perverted kappa! Take a chill pill! **

**Gojyo: what was that monkey? **

**Me: uh guys?**

**Goku: I said take a chill pill!**

**Gojyo: why don't you make me?**

**Goku: maybe I will!**

**(They start fighting)**

**Sanzo: Shut up the both of you before I make you shut up! **

**(Shoots his gun, barely missing them)**

**Sabrina: COCO does not own Saiyuki. She only owns me and OC s and this plot**

**Gojyo: DIE MONKEY!**

**Naomi's POV:**

"Naomi! How much longer?" Amaya whined.

"Shut up already!" Minori shouted at her.

"I didn't ask you!"

"You're annoying me! So just shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Sure is!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Sorry Naomi." They muttered. I swear I'm the only adult around here!

"We're almost there Amaya. Well, at least I think we are. I haven't heard the person in a while." I said. I can usually hear the person at least once a day.

" Help!" the voice screamed.

"We're difentely near them. I can hear them as clear as a bell." I said.

"Which direction?" Minori asked.

"Just a little to the south."

"Well, then! What are we waiting for? We have a soul to save!" Amaya said as she ran to the south.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Minori and I yelled as we ran behind her.

We were running for about an hour until we came across a cave.

"Is this were you heard the voice from Naomi?" Amaya whispered.

"I'm not sure," I replied.

"Well, let's check it out. If it seems dangerous then we'll leave immediately and wait for the voice again." Minori said.

Amaya and I nodded our heads. We all headed into the dark, creepy cave.

**Sabrina's POV:**

I had screamed again.

I had made the mistake of humming a song.

I had gotten beaten.

It is now nighttime. Well, I think it's nightime. It's so hard to tell time down here.

I am currently sleeping a dreamless sleep.

Or so I thought it.

DREAM-

_I was in the same place I had been in for who knows how long._

_I suddenly saw some light to my left, hope filled my entire being._

_A woman dressed in white with some gold hanging around her writs and ankles._

"_It's about time you got here! Took you long enough!" the devil said._

"_Sorry about that. It just took me awile. You know, with Sabrina being what she is to me." I thought I saw a tear going down her cheek._

_I could tell that dream me missed this woman very much. I just didn't know who she was to understand._

"_Yeah yeah. Quit with the family crap and just get the memory erasing done with! Demon! Raise the side of the gate!" the devil hollard._

_For some reason I ran to the woman as soon as the bars were raised._

"_Mother! Mother I've missed you!" I yelled as I hugged her._

"_I've missed you too Sabrina." She said._

_Who was this woman? Why did I call her mother? What's going on?_

"_Is my time done mother? Can I come home?" I questioned._

_The woman started to cry._

"_I'm so sorry Sabrina! But you can never return home." She said as she placed her hand on top of my head._

_Everything went black._

_Mother…_

_Mother…._

END OF DREAM-

"ugh," I said as I sat up after my dream.

I heard metal being lifted.

I saw the demon again.

"What have I done this time?" I asked cowering back.

"Smiled in your sleep, you need to watch that," he said as he lunged for me.

_Someone! Anyone! Please help me!_ I screamed in my head.

**Naomi's POV:**

We had given up on the cave. We found that the farther we went in, the spookier and creepier it got. Finally, we all got too scared and bolted right out of there.

We headed towards the nearest town and decided to stay there for the night.

While we were chicking in, out of the blue, Minori says,

"Hey, those four guys over there are kinda cute. Especially the red head."

"Where?" Amaya immediately asked.

"Right over there. In the corner."

Amaya and I looked in the direction Minori pointed in.

There were definetly four guys in the corner.

One was a red head, he was smoking a cigar.

Another had brown hair and he had a spectacle or whatever those one-eyed glasses are called. He was just smiling for some reason and it was creeping me out.

The third was a kid with brown hair. He was eating like a big. The red head had said something to tick off the kid and we heard the kid say,

"Oh yeah? You wanna take this outside you perverted kappa?"

"Bring it monkey!" the red head said.

The tall brown guy just sat there with a smile on his face as if this was nothing new.

Those two kept yelling at each other until the fourth guy finally yelled at them and hit them with his fan thing.

Oh my god he was something! He had gorgeous blond hair and was a priest.

Oh. God.

Why a priest? I thought I had finally seen the last of those virgin freaks.

Yet, this priest seemed different.

But what was so different about him?

Hmm…

"Um, miss?" the inn keeper snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry about that! Heh heh." I said while rubbbing the back of my head.

I signed the necessary papers and we all headed up to our rooms.

We couldn't afford much more than two rooms right now.

"Man those four were cute! Especially the red head!" Minori said. We were all gathered in Minori and Amaya's suite. It wasn't time to sleep yet so we just talked.

"The red head? Oh, I didn't really know the other three were there. All I saw was the tall brown one." Amaya said in a dream like state.

I just shook my head. As far as those two knew, I had never taken an interest in romance. I always talk to guys just as I would with any female.

Truth is. Someday, I want to have a husband and raise a family. Whether it be a my fighting dojo, or somewhere in the country or whereever he would want to live.

Not that I would let anyone know that.

I continued on reading the book that I had recently bought in the town.

"What about you Naomi? Did you find anyone one of them attractive?" Amaya asked.

"Nope." I responded.

"Why did you even bother Amaya? You know she's never found any guy attractive like we do." Minori told her.

We heard three knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" we all asked.

"Are you girls decent?" we heard a rather familiar voice ask.

"Uh. Uh….." Amaya and Minori stuttered.

"Ugh. Yes we're decent!" I said.

The door opened up to reveal the red head from earlier.

"May we come into your suite?" he asked.

"Uh, yea, sure, no prob!" Minori stuttered.

"Awesome," he said as he stepped into our room. We saw the other three from before follow him in.

First it was the short brown head one. Then followed by the tall brown headed one. Finally, the blond stepped into the room.

I could've sworn that my heart skipped a beat, not that I would let him or anyone else ever know that.

The red head sat down by Minori.

"Hey beautiful. What's your name?" he said.

"Oh. Uh, Minori." Minori slightly blushed.

"Really? Doesn't that mean truth or something?"

"heh. Heh. Yeah."

"Well, nice to meet you Minori, the name's Gojyo." He said.

"It's nice to meet you too Gojyo." Minori said. She started to blush even more.

I thought I saw the short brown head pretend to gag.

I also saw that the taller brown head was talking to Amaya and she was blushing as well.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my book.

"Someone! Anyone! Please help me!" I heard the voice again.

I put my book down and went over to the window. It seemed like everyone was staring at me. Gojyo and Minori were sitting on the bed opposite the window, Amaya and Hakkai( I was slightly evesdropping) were sitting on the floor, and the other two ( I had yet to discover their names) were standing by the door. I was looking in the direction of the cave.

"I'll be back soon." I said as I turned around and walked past the two unkowns.

I walked out the door of the inn and ran towards the cave.

I desperatly wanted to save this poor soul.

It seemed that lately I could hear them more and more clearly.

The main drive this time, was that I could tell that it was a girl.

And she sounded like she was going through something bad and I was determind to help her.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" I shouted as I heard her scream 'help' again.

Me: there. Are you happy now Gojyo?

**Gojyo: yes. **

**Goku: I'm in here too! When do I get to have a romance?**

**Me: -_-' When the time comes Goku. Be patient.**

**Sabrina: COCO does not own Saiyuki. Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: hey people! Seventh chapter comin at ya!**

**Gojyo: Am I in this one too?**

**Me: You keep askin and I'm going to take you out of this story all together!**

**Gojyo: No! Don't do that!**

**Me: Then shut your trap and say the thing already. Unless someone else wants to do it.**

**Goku: Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Pick me! (waves his hands frantically)**

**Me: -_-' Alright goku, you can say it.**

**Goku: Yay! :D COCO does not own Saiyuki! Can I have a cookie?**

**Naomi's POV:**

It took me about a few minutes to get to the cave.

"Naomi! Wait up!" I heard Amaya and Minori yell behind me. I stopped at the mouth of the cave.

"Why are you two coming?" I asked. Then I saw the four guys coming up from behind.

"Better yet, why are the six of you coming?" I asked.

"We want to help if needed," Hakkai said.

"Thanks, to tell you all the truth. I have no idea as to what's in that cave. All I know is that I need to save that person." I told them.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" the short brown haired kid said. (I have still yet to know the blonde and the kid's names.)

"Yeah," I agreed as we all headed into the cave.

**Unnamed kid's POV:**

"_Thanks, to tell you all the truth. I have no idea as to what's in that cave. All I know is that I need to save that person." The girl named Naomi told us._

"_Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said._

"_Yeah," she agreed as we all headed into the cave._

While we were walking, I couldn't help but remember what Naomi said. It reminded me of when Sanzo saved me.

He had said at the time that I kept crying out for help.

Truth is, I never really yelled for anyone to come save me. I just kept hoping that soemone would.

Which was why I wanted to help Naomi find this person that's been calling out to her.

"Goku!" Hakkai said.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Pay attention you stupid monkey!" Gojyo yelled.

"What'd you say kappa?" I yelled right back.

"I said, pay ATTENTION!" he yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!" Sanzo yelled as he hit me and Gojyo with his fan thing.

He must have realized that shooting his gun in a cave was pretty stupid.

I heard Minori and Amaya laugh at our little scene.

I thought I also heard Naomi very quietly laugh. It was so quiet that only Hakkai, Gojyo and myself could hear it.

I think she wanted it that way.

_Why doesn't this girl show a lot of emotion? _I thought to myself.

The three of us looked at each other with confusion.

"What's so funny Naomi?" I asked.

"Huh? I didn't laugh." She replied.

"But-" I was inturrupted with Sanzo hitting me.

"What was that for?" I quietly whined.

"Just shut up and keep walking," he whispered.

"Fine," was all I said.

"I'm hungry!" I yelled.

"What's new?" Gojyo said.

"I'm hungry!" I repeated.

"That's not new monkey!" he yelled.

"Shut up kappa!" I yelled back.

We heard Minori giggle.

Minori's POV

I giggled. Those two were so funny! Although I prefered Gojyo. He was just more, well. Man. Then again Goku is still just a kid.

Ahead of me I heard Naomi sigh very quietly.

She's probably getting a little annoyed at those two.

Sigh.

"Shut up!" Gojyo yelled.

"Why don't you!" Goku yelled back.

Those two get going at it for a while.

I looked back to see if Sanzo would do anything, he did nothing but look like he was deep in thought and didn't even notice them arguing.

I looked ahead and found that Naomi had stopped.

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE ON WHERE THE VOICE WAS COMING FROM!" she yelled.

They were in for it now.

I had only heard her yell like that a few times. Those times were always at me and Amaya. Then again, I had heard her yell louder than that before. But that was when she was extremely pissed.

Gojyo and Goku cowered in fear. Hakkai just looked shocked. Sanzo, well he looked shocked as well.

"Help! Someone help!" we all heard.

"We're close now!" Naomi said.

"Yeah, definetly close." I replied.

"Must be if we can hear her," Amaya said.

"Let's go!" Naomi said as she ran in the direction the yell came from.

We followed her.

**Sabrina's POV:**

I had yelled again. How much longer do I have to suffer? Someone please, HELP ME!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hey everyone! Sorry bout the long wait for this chapter! It's just that with my first year in high school, well, let's just say it's been a little rough grade wise. Anyway, now I'm on my Xmas break so I should be able to update more! Plus, another thing is that I haven't really had any ideas for this story for a long time. So, chapter 8 is now coming your way!

**Gojyo: Bout time! Do you know how long we've been waiting!**

**Goku: Shut your face, Gojyo! She had a good excuse!**

**Gojyo: Excuses are for the weak! She needs actual reasons!**

**Sanzo:Will you two shut it before I make you! (has paper fan and gun in hands)**

**Gojyo and Goku: Oh no! We're so scared!**

**Sanzo: *fires gun, slightly missing them.**

**Goyjo: That was too close for comfort! You idiot! You coulda killed us!**

**Sanzo hits the two of them with his fan of death and awesomeness.**

**Sanzo:Shut up! Sabrina, will just say the goddamn phrase before I really kill these two?**

**Sabrina: -_-' Sure… COCO doesn't own Sayuki or any of it's characters. She only owns me, Amaya, Naomi, and Minori. (Whispers: I'm so sad. :( )**

**Sabrina's POV:**

"Don't worry little girl! We're coming!" a voice yelled. I looked towards the voice with confusion on my face.

"Who's there?" the devil yelled.

"Who dares sneak into my home and yell about?"

"Litlle girl! If you can hear us, yell!" the voice yelled again.

_I don't know what that person's talking about. Besides, the only time anyone could've heard my voice was when I screamed. I don't think I even know how to talk anymore.. _I thought to myself.

**Naomi's POV:**

"I don't know what that person's talking about. Besides, the only time anyone could've heard my voice was when I screamed. I don't think I even know how to talk anymore.." I heard.

"If she doesn't know how to talk anymore, then how is she talking now?" I asked myself.

"Who are you talking to?" Sanzo asked. I stopped so I could listen to the little girl again.

"Naomi!" he said.

"Huh? Wha?" I asked as I was snapped out of my trance.

"I asked you who you were talking to," he said.

"Oh, uh, noone in particular. But I think I know where she is exaclty! Follow me!" I said as I ran down a hallway.

"You sure you know were you're going?" Gojyo asked.

"Nope, but I do some how know the way to the little girl!" I yelled back.

"You realize that makes absolutely no sense!"

"Yup!" I said as I saw a red light at the end of the tunnel.

"Look! Up ahead!" I pointed at the light.

We ran full speed at it and wound up looking at a huge demon. To be honest, he looked like what I thought what the devil would look like.

"Wow! That guy is sooo big!" Goku yelled.

"What was that you brat?" the guy yelled.

"I said you're huge!" Goku yelled.

"Guys, I think this guy is a little deaf," Goku whispered to us. Sanzo hit him with the paper fan.

"You idoit! Don't go calling people big or huge unless you're begging for a fight. Plus, he's not deaf, you just insulted him baka monkey," Sanzo whispered.

"That's it! You all shall feel the wrath of the king of hell! The devil himself! Little girl, come here!" the devil yelled. We looked in front of us when we heard a cage being opened.

Sabrina's POV

"That's it! You all shall feel the wrath of the king of hell! The devil himself! Little girl, come here!" the devil yelled. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You heard me! Open her cage and get her out here!" he roared.

"Yes sir!" one of the demons who tortured me said. They opened my cage and dragged me out of my cage. I looked around to see a group of humans standing there looking at me. They stopped pushing me and backed away from their master.

"Look little girl, I'll make you a deal. You either kill these people or scare them away, and I will not torture you for the rest of your stay," he whispered to me. My eyes opened wide in surprise. They were pratically saying , "Really?".

"Yes, really. Now, will you do it?" he asked. I nodded my head fiercely.

"Very good. Now go do it and you'll get your award," he said as he unchained me. I turned towards them and started walking. I looked back at the devil and pointed at the group of humans. He nodded. I looked back at them and started walking towards them.

"Awww! Aren't you just the cutest thing?" the black-haired girl said as she kneeled down to my level.

I just stared her down.

"What's your name?" she asked.

I didn't reply but started to glare.

"Can you talk?" she asked. She finally opened her eyes to see that I was glaring at her.

"What's with that look? I just asked what your name was?" she asked. I kept glaring at her.

She stood back up.

"Ahem!" the devil said. I looked back.

"I suggest you do it quickly before I change my mind," he warned. I nodded. Then I jumped and kicked the black-haired girl in the stomach.

"What's your problem!" the short brown-haired guy yelled.

I continued using no words and an emotionless face. I ran at the short brown-haired guy and tried to hit him.

"Hey! Knock it off! I don't want to hurt you! Why don't we just talk this out?" he said as he dodged all of my attacks. I tried to kick him and he jumped out of my range.

"Forget it, Goku. She's beyond reason. She won't even talk," the tall red-haired guy said.

"Hold on, Sabrina! Goku? Tell me, were you the one that was trapped in a cave in a mountain?" the devil asked.

"You seem to know me, but I don't remember meeting you!" Goku said as he pulled out a small red pole.

"Your right. We never did meet. Sabrina, leave Goku alone. I'll finish him. You take on the rest!" the devil anounced as he got up from his throne. I nodded.

"You're lame! Having a little girl do your dirty work! What kind of monster are you?" the tall red-haired one yelled.

"Heh heh heh. Well, some call me Satin, others call me the devil!" the devil announced.

"But that's impossible! Aren't people who were evil come down here? This girl looks like she's only five, yet she's down here! What could a little girl like her do to be down here so early in her life?" a yellow-haired girl yelled.

"You're right, only evil people or people who did very bad things come down to hell. This little girl is no exception. Let's just say, she hurt some people who she shouldn't have hurt and this is her punishment. And she's not five years old. No. More like over 400 years old!" the devil said.

"What? Noone can live that long except for the gods!" a yellow-haired guy said.

"Well, she's my prisoner for enternity!" the devil said.

"You truly are a monster! Doesn't she at least deserve a second chance! I'm sure a sweet looking girl like her didn't mean to hurt those people!" Goku yelled.

"Maybe she meant to, maybe she didn't. It's of no concern to me!" the devil yelled. The strangers all looked at me, expecting me to defend myself. But I just looked at my feet. I couldn't bare to see the disappointment, even in a stranger's eyes.

"I hate repeating myself, but you truly are the most cruel of all creatures. You trully are a monster!" Goku yelled.

The devil laughed.

"Flaterry will get you nowhere in hell! Sabrina! You remember our deal?" the devil said. I nodded.

"Well, go fufill your part of it! Then I will fufill mine!" the devil said. I nodded. I sprang at the one nearest to me, who just happened to be the tall red-haired one.

"Come on, little girl! Please, just listen to us! Sanzo here, he's a priest guy! He can put in a good word with the gods for you so you can get out of here!" the red-haired guy said as I kept attacking him.

"Gojyo's right! I'm a buddihst monk so I can get you out of here with no deals!" the yellow-haired guy yelled.

I thought about it for a second.

"Sabrina! If you so as think about their offer, I'll make sure you never get out of here!" the devil yelled.

"Ah, shut up!" Goku said as he kicked the devil in the mouth.

"Don't listen to him, Sabrina! It's your choice to make! If you come with us, we can make sure you get back with your family!" Goku said. He walked towards me and looked in my eyes.

I looked at the devil. He was sitting and glaring at me. Then I looked back at Goku and the others. I looked between them for awhile.

"Think about it, Sabrina. I'm the only one who can get those chains off of you!" the devil yelled.

"If you come with us, we can find a way to get those chains off!" the red-haired yelled. I looked at him. I nodded and started to walk towards them. They all started to get huge smiles on their faces. But before I could take two steps, I saw something whip in front of me and I yelped and fell on my butt. I looked to see the devil standing up with a whip in his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: here's chapter 9!**

**Gojyo:I'm hardly in these chapters!**

Me: Well, I need to get this particular scene out of the way and you don't talk that much during a fight! It's not my fault you don't say that much besides your fights with Goku!

**Gojyo: I guess that's true. Well, this is your story so why don't you get me to say more!**

**Goku: Cause it's a love story about me! Your stupid, perverted kappa!**

**Gojyo: What'd you say!**

**Goku: You heard me!**

**Me: -_-' here they go again.**

**Naomi: COCO doesn't own Saiyuki, but she does own this plot and her OC's.**

Author's note: By the way, sorry if this chapter kinda sucks. I'm not very good at doing fighting scenes. ^^'.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere, little girl! Your sentence may be up, but I don't let anyone out of hell that easily! Noone's escaped my home, and noone ever will!" the devil yelled as he whipped me. This time hitting his mark. I screamed.

"Sabrina!" They all said. They ran towards me but the devil had called his demons.

"Demons! Distract these outsiders so I can punish Sabrina!" he commanded.

"Sabrina!" Goku yelled.

_Someone! Please help! _ I screamed in my mind.

"Goku! Come here! I've got a plan!" Sanzo yelled.

Meanwhile, the devil kept whipping me and I kept spilling blood.

"Hang in there, Sabrina!" Goku yelled a few minutes later. I looked to see they were all fighting the devil's demons and I knew they would never be able to save me. From what I heard from a demon who had beaten me once, the devil had an endless supply of demons. So they would never be finished, and I would be long dead by the time they could even glance in my direction. I looked back at the devil to see that he was taking a break. His eyes were closed and he was snoring quietly. So I took a chance and quietly stood up (well, as quiet as someone could be in chains) and quickly walked to the others.

"Hurry, Sabrina! He won't stay asleep for long!" they whispered. Somehow, all the demons currently present were on the ground and dead. I nodded so I started to run.

"Oh no!"Goku said. I looked behind me to see the devil starting to wake up.

"Hey! Who said you could go!" he bellowed. He reached for my never ending chains and pulled on them which flung me backwards onto my back as I skidded across the ground.

_No! NO! I was so close to freedom! Not now! Please! Not when I was so close! _ I screamed in my head.

"Sabrina!" Goku yelled as he ran after me and got behind me. I looked at him and saw that he had broken the chains.

Since I was still skidding, he caught me when I got to him.

"Hey! Come on, Sabrina! We're not out of the woods yet!" Goku said as he carried me to the others.

"He's right! We've still got to get out of here!" the yellow-haired girl said. I nodded. We then ran (well, Goku carried me on his back) in the direction they came from.

"This isn't over! I'll get you back in hell, Sabrina!And then you'll be sorry you ever betrayed me! " the devil yelled.

It took us awhile, but finally, we were in a cave that was pitch black and suddenly I started to get terrified. It felt like I couldn't breath and that someone was squezzing the life out of my heart.

"Sabrina? Are you okay?" Goku asked. I shook my head.

"Just hang in there! I'm sure all you need is some fresh air! We'll be out of this cave soon!" someone ahead of us shouted. So they just kept running and eventually, I began to fall asleep.

**Dream:**

_I heard some people talking. I think they were talking about me because my name popped up a lot. I tried to move my hands but I couldn't. I felt something metal keep them from moving. I looked behind me to see that I was handcuffed. We were walking towards a tall, black and red door._

"_Sorry, Sabrina. But we're going to have to leave you here. Try to be a good girl, ok?" the guy said. He looked like he was the leader of the group._

"_.Okay Mr. Leader guy!" I said. He smiled a sad smile._

"_Good bye, Sabrina." Some of the other guys said._

_Others said, "Have a nice life, Sabrina. Live long and happy." _

_There was one guy who didn't even say anything._

_They slowly backed away until I could see them anymore._

_Then, I was suddenly beamed into a metal cage. I felt like I was just beaten up by one of the devil's demons. Suddenly, I heard a door being opened._

"_Hey! What are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be in heaven or something?" the devil yelled._

"_Yes, but I came to see my daughter. I was given a task to wipe her memory and that I shall do. No matter how much it hurts me," a lady said. I looked up to see a lady with black hair, a white top, and a white skirt. She had gold anklets and was vry tall._

"_I didn't know the goddes of mercy had a daughter."_

"_I had created her out of light so therefor I am her mother."_

"_I see. Well, do what you have to so I can go back to my bussiness!" the devil bellowed._

"_Impatient I see, very well then. Can you open her cage door for me?" she asked._

_He did. She walked in and walked up to me._

"_Mother?" I said. I didn't know I had a mother._

"_Yes, Sabrina. I have to erase your memory. I don't want to, but it can't be helped. You are no longer welcome in heaven so when you go to Earth, you cannot know about us. I promise, after your sentence, I will send someone from Earth to come get you. I'm sorry, but this is forever good bye," she said. Then she put a hand onto my forhead._

"_No, mother! I don't want to forget! Please! Let me remember!" I begged. I could see a tear coming down from her eye._

"_I'm sorry, Sabrina. But it's not my choice," she said. Then, I could see nothing but darkness._

"_Sabrina.." I kept floating in the nothingness that was the dark._

"_Sabrina!" _

**End of dream**

I was shook out of my sleep. I looked up to see Goku. Also, I saw something white behind him. I stood up and walked past him.

"Sabrina, welcome to the light!" Everyone said. I could feel tears starting to fall from my eyes but I made no crying noises. Suddenly, the world seemed like a beautiful place. And I could feel a smile forming on my lips and I laughed as I realized I was back in my natural element. I may not remember where exactly I was from, but I do remmeber at least one thing. That I was born in the light, and for the longest time, I was trapped in the darkness. But now I'm no longer trapped. Now, I'm back where I belong, and with the people who I would be with for a long time.

My friends.


End file.
